


Secrets no More - A One-Shot

by withinthisstonethesky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Awesome Castiel, Blood, Blow Jobs, Crazy Sam, Deception, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Sweet Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinthisstonethesky/pseuds/withinthisstonethesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has always been into Dean and it's driving him crazy. Now that Dean is with Cas Sam can't handle it. But what's a Dean to do?</p><p>This is a one-shot but I thoroughly loved writing it.</p><p>Also, I have no beta so if there are errors I apologize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets no More - A One-Shot

Dean and Cas have been together for a while, now, Sam knows it. And he’s sure they don’t know that he knows it. Like everything else between the three of them it’s complicated. But Sam’s not stupid, he knows what sex smells like between two men and he knows what love looks like in their eyes, even when they are trying to hide it. He knows because in his heart he’s sure that’s exactly how he has always looked at Dean. And Dean, well, has never looked at him like he looks at Cas. At least, not that he's seen.  
It’s hard to be happy for them when he’s got this giant hole inside him anyway, when he knows he’s damaged and that someday he will most likely end up Lucifer’s meat suit. He could never tell Dean how he’s always felt because clearly he’s too messed up for Dean, which is obvious now that Dean is with AN ANGEL, but also because if he lost Dean that would be it, there would be no reason left to fight off Lucifer any more. His pathetic feelings for Dean might be the thing that’s actually saving the world, and tearing Sam in half.  
But here’s the thing, Sam does his best to be happy for them anyway. The day they finally tell him what's going on they are sitting at a diner and they seem to have forgotten Sam is there because they hold hands for a second and then Cas freezes and looks over at Sam. But Sam saw them reach for each other, had just enough time to plaster a grin on his face and arch an eyebrow. And Dean is adorable, how he turns red before he says, “Yeah, Sam, it’s a thing,” and goes back to his pancakes. Cas is grinning like an idiot beside him and Sam is smiling along, digging his nails into his knee to keep from crying right there.  
So Sam is not, strictly speaking, as sad as maybe he should be when Cas has to go away on “angel business” about a week later, and then the business gets extended and he has Dean to himself for a week straight before the night he hears Dean crying in the bathroom and knocks on the door saying, “Dean, you alright, Man?”  
Dean opens the door more than a crack, “Yeah, well, no, Sammy, I’m not. He’s gone, Cas is. He says he “forgot his priorities" and has to get back to his true purpose. Whatever the fuck that means!” Dean lashes out, punches the mirror, cuts his hand. Sam is aware of staring at the cut and floor and the cut a little too long, swallowing. It’s just, there are these beautiful red drops of DEAN on the floor and… “Sam, stop looking at me like I’m a goddamned demon and you’re jonesing and do something.”  
Sam frowns, knows he’s being a bitch when he turns around and grabs a clean towel from the shelf outside the bathroom, throws it at Dean and storms off to bed. He pulls himself out of his clothes, climbs into bed and wishes he weren’t so incredibly happy that Cas is gone. What the fuck is wrong with him?  
Sometime in the middle of the night Sam feels arms reaching around his waist and a body pressing against him. He doesn’t move, freezes, afraid to breathe. Dean cuddles up behind him and rests his head on Sam’s cheek, Sam can smell whiskey on Dean’s breath so he knows Dean probably has no idea what he’s doing, won’t remember it in the morning, but that doesn’t stop him from noticing the feeling of blood rushing to his cock. He keeps his eyes shut as Dean starts moving behind him, his clothes still on he starts gently humping Sam’s naked body, starts nuzzling into his neck and breathing harder. Just when Sam thinks he’s gonna burst if he doesn’t do something back Dean bites him right between his neck and shoulder and Sam can feel Dean arch against him, feels his cock twitch as he comes, and Sam just lies there like the big baby he knows he is, eyes still shut, listening to Dean’s breathing become more even as he falls asleep. Finally, when he’s sure Dean is good and out cold he slips himself out of the bed, sneaks to the bathroom, doesn’t even turn on the light or shut the door, and gets his hand on himself, thinking about Dean, just like he’s done so many times for as long as he can remember, until he comes.  
And, as expected, Dean goes on like it never happened, doesn’t talk about Cas, doesn’t really look Sam in the eye for DAYS. Sam tries to talk about Cas a couple times, and once he thinks about talking about what happened that night, but he’s sure Dean always knows because as soon as Sam is about to say something Dean makes some fast and lame excuse to get out of the room. What’s worse, they don’t have a case, they are just wasting away and running out of money in a hotel room and Dean doesn’t seem to care and Sam is still so goddamned happy to have Dean to himself that he doesn’t care, either. Yeah, it’s messed up, but that’s the way he is.  
About 6 days after the night in the bed Dean is out god knows where doing god knows who and Sam just cracks. Goes into the half-dark bathroom and leans his back against the wall and just starts to cry. Cries until he knows he won’t stop for a while, after a time sinks slowly down to sit on the floor and just stares into space, the odd sob still shaking him. He doesn’t even notice when Dean comes back until Dean has pulled open the bathroom door, half-drunk whiskey bottle in his hand he just stares down at Sam for a long time and Sam doesn’t have the will to even smile, just looks back at him until he can’t take trying to figure out what Dean is thinking anymore and closes his eyes. “Fuckit,” he hears Dean say as he hears the whiskey bottle being dropped into the sink. Sam is sure Dean is leaving, gave up on him, again.  
But suddenly Dean is grabbing the front of his shirt in both hands, pulling him to his feet, smashing him against the wall behind him and… kissing him? Really hard and desperate and needy and oh my god, Sam thinks, this is DEAN. When Dean breaks the kiss to breathe a bit he chuckles “I remember the other night, Sam, of course I do. I remember all the times I’ve done that while you pretended to sleep.”  
“Dean? Oh my god. Jesus, what are we doing?” He knows he has to ask this, has to make sure Dean knows what he’s doing, hopes that in the half-light Dean can’t see how much he WANTS this because he doesn’t want Dean to do it out of pity.  
“Sammy, we’re just doing what I know you’ve been wanting to do for a long, long time, right, Baby Bro? I see the way you look at me, I know that little noise your throat makes when you’re trying not to think about where on me you want to put your mouth. Sammy, tell me what YOU want, I need to hear you say it, I’ve been DYING to hear you say it.”  
By now Sam is shaking, he can barely stand up so he leans on Dean’s arms and presses his forehead to Dean’s like they did when they were kids, closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, counts to three and finally says it, “You, Dean, I fucking want you. I love you and you’re all I’ve ever…” But then Dean is kissing him, again, softly, holding the sides of his face and holding him up with his arms against his chest. And this is exactly what Sam always knew kissing Dean would feel like, like being held up and pampered and sucked into a vortex all at once.  
He opens his eyes and Dean is looking right into his, smiling, encouraging him and Sam is suddenly strong again stands up straight and slides his hands down Dean’s glorious, unfuckingbelievable even in clothes body and picks Dean up, sets him on the edge of the sink and just tongue-fucks his face. Their hands are everywhere, it’s like they’ve done this a thousand times and like they are making up for lost time and will never get enough.  
Sam rids Dean of his jacket but then Dean pushes him back a step, slowly takes off his own shirt while looking into Sam’s eyes, and this time Sam can actually look BACK. He doesn’t have to pretend to look away and then sneak a peak out of the corner of his eye. “Like that, Sammy? C’mere,” Dean says and pulls him closer again, reaches under Sam’s shirt and pulls it up and over his head, actually smoothes Sam’s hair a little once he throws the shirt aside. “Beautiful,” is all he says before he puts his hands on Sam’s hips and pulls him closer, kisses his way down his neck and by god Sam is loving this. When Dean tongues his nipple Sam makes a little choked sound and Dean grins up at him, “We are gonna have to get you making more noise than THAT,” he teases, before wrapping his legs around Sam’s waist. “Ok, big guy, what do you say we take this into the bedroom?” So Sam just grabs his ass and carries him to the bed and throws him onto it. “God! You’re a moose and I love it!” Sam actually laughs, it feels good to relax with Dean looking at him like that.  
This time Sam figures it’s his turn to strip and he’s already barefoot, and he notices so is Dean, so he slowly undoes his belt, then his pants, lets them fall to the floor and is standing there in his boxers when he suddenly gets shy, blushes. He knows it’s silly, it’s nothing Dean hasn’t seen before and yet it’s somehow it feels like he hasn’t. Dean totally gets it, though, gets up on his knees on the bed and undoes his own belt and pants, then kicks them off. Sam can see Dean’s erection through his boxers and knows his is maybe a little bit bigger but doesn’t look down to compare. “C’mon, Sammy, I’m dying here,” Dean, almost unbelievably, makes grabby hands at him and that does it, Sam’s ok, again. He steps out of his boxers and Dean whistles, “Damn, brother, get over here so I can get a lick of that!”  
And Sam does what any guy does when someone sexy wants to lick their penis, he steps forward and lets Dean have his way. Dean starts by licking a stripe from the top of his balls to the head and tonguing a little precome out of the slit and then he moans like he does when he eats pie and Sam puts his hands in Deans hair and pulls him in a little and it’s all tongue and balls and dick and slobber and suction and the back of Dean’s throat is heaven and how could Sam not have known Dean would be good at this. Fuck! He doesn’t even realize he’s making noise until Dean pulls off his cock and grins up at him “Now, THOSE are some noises I like to hear,” he says, before Sam leans down and kisses him, pushes his tongue inside his mouth and tastes himself and moans. Then he looks down and realizes that somewhere along the way Dean, without making a big deal of it, took off his own boxers and, holy hell, that is one gorgeous man in every possible way.  
“Holy fuck, Dean, lie back for me,” Sam breathes and Dean, of course, is totally willing to oblige. He puts a couple pillows behind his back and head and his arms behind his head, too, and watches with the most adorably greedy and amused expression on his face while Sam straddles him and leans down to lick his balls, sucking one and then the other into his mouth. “Sammy, of all the things I never personally taught you myself, I’m glad you learned to go balls first on me, somehow.” Sam is totally encouraged by that and goes to town on his balls lapping and sucking and freaking inhaling Dean until Dean is dripping precome and knotting his hands in Sam’s hair. Only then does Sam take him into his mouth and right into his throat, “Holy, oh my fuck, you must have practiced for me you little overachiever,” Dean says, obviously in awe. Sam pulls his face off of Dean for a second and says, “Yeah, but not like you think, I taught myself with a cucumber, and I kept practicing. I only ever wanted ONE dick in my mouth, yours.” Dean growls at that and pulls Sam back down on his cock for a bit before pulling him back off. “Oh, Sam, that’s awesome but I don’t want to come until you’re inside me.” Sam has no idea what kind of noise he makes at that but it’s loud and Dean clearly loves it, pulling Sam up to kiss him while spreading his legs underneath him.  
Sam breaks the kiss and bites his way down Dean’s body until he’s between his legs, leans in and licks Dean’s lovely twitching hole, keeps licking, tonguing, nibbling until Dean is a bit of a quivering mess, clutching his own hand around his cock to keep from coming, “Like that, do you? You know what I like, the taste of you, the smell of you. Since the first time I smelled your sheets I’ve wanted to do this,” Sam’s growing bolder by the minute, because, why the hell not? Dean is nodding and panting above him so Sam leans back in, tongue working with a finger and then 2, and 2 followed by 3 to get Dean ready. All of a sudden he feels Dean tap him on the head with something and looks up to see a bottle of lube. “No, it’s not from Cas,” Dean can hardly speak but he seems to really want to say this, “I bought it for us.”  
“Oh, my god!” Sam is so happy that Dean prepared for this that he almost forgets to take the lube from Dean’s hand until Dean thumps him on the head with it, “Yeah, thought you’d like that. Now, less smiling, more ass-play, Brother.”  
Sam is happy to get back to it and coats his fingers in lube and smears it all inside Dean’s hole which he’s happy to hear makes Dean moan perfectly. He just loves being so close to the only part of Dean he has never seen, oh, but now he has. He pulls his fingers away and lubes himself up, pushes the head in a little and then gasps when Dean wraps his legs around his back and pushes him all the way in. “Damn, Dean, you take it so well.”  
Dean just nods his head “Been waiting so long for this, move, please Sammy, move.” And Sam does, slowly at first, building a rhythm, he’s never done this before but he gets the hang of it pretty fast, because he IS an overachiever, and it feels amazing... Dean, his own beautiful Dean, spread underneath him. Sam leans in to kiss Dean and pretty soon Dean breathes into his mouth, “You keep hitting me right, ugnnh, there, oh, and I’m not gonna last long.” Sam grins into his kiss, “Go right ahead, Dean, you love it, go ahead and show me how much.” And with that Dean comes shouting “Sammy, my Sammy, oh fuck, yes.”  
“I love it. I love it. I love it. Baby Boy, come for me,” Dean says “Baby Boy” over and over until Sam comes inside him with what he will later think of as a wicked moan.  
Afterwards he slowly slides out of Dean and they curl around each other and pull a blanket up over them. Sam is just about to drift off to sleep when Dean says “Ok, Cas, you can come back now,” and with a flutter of wings, there Cas is, waving his hand in front of his face. “Wow! Dean, I thought WE made a stench.” Cas goes over to open a window as Sam sputters a, “What the fuck is going on you guys?”  
Dean starts to laugh and then Cas starts to laugh but Sam is confused, “This better not be some kind of sick joke because…” but Dean is pulling him in and kissing him, “I love that bitchface, Sam, but let us explain. See, I’ve always known you kind of really to the point of making yourself crazy had a thing for me, but because I’m older than you it didn’t seem right to make the first move so I kept trying to push you to do it, dating girls, humping you at night while you pretended to sleep, practicing with other guys, but you didn’t DO anything. But life is short, we could die again any day and I was so tired of you making yourself crazy over something I could fix… Finally I broke down and told Cas.”  
“And I, of course, already knew all of this. Incest is not really a big deal, it’s love that matters, and I knew you two loved each other, obviously, so I offered my assistance. We set out to make you jealous and get Dean all practiced up in the meantime,” Cas sure does have a smug, shit-eating face right now, Sam thinks, but for once it’s not bugging him so much.  
“Eventually I asked Cas to leave so I could see what you’d do. Helluva acting job I did crying over Cas leaving, smashing my fist, right? I was hoping the blood would help give you a boost, but it didn’t work. God, Sammy, you fought this SO hard. Then I did my fake drunk humping routine on you that night, and still, nothing. I was just about dying for you for the next few days so when I came home tonight to you all wrecked and crying, I KNEW what it was about and I KNEW you’d never do anything so I just DID. I wasn’t even drunk tonight, either,” Dean looks so cute when he’s proud of himself that Sam can do nothing but lean over and kiss him, happier than he’s ever been. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Dean high five Cas and then *poof* and Cas is gone. And they just keep kissing and looking into each others' eyes. Yeah, it’s weird and maybe messed up but it’s also ok. It’s just the way THEY are.

**Author's Note:**

> Wincest is my thing, ok. What do you think?


End file.
